french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 16
(Île de la Réunion)|venue = TEAT Champ Fleuri|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 24|debuting = |system = ESC Style|returning = |image1 = Fond-0.png|caption1 = Slogan : "Out Koulèr"|withdrawing = |winning_entry = C'est beau c'est toi Philippine|image2 = Philippine - C'est beau, c'est toi -Clip Officiel-}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #15 Following edition: French Song Contest #17 ---- The sixteenth edition of the French Song Contest is held in the Reunion Island after the victory by David Guetta and Kelly Rowland with the song "When Love Takes Over" for the in That's the second time Dom-Tom welcomes the competition. The first time was for the eighth edition, held in Guadeloupe. But for this edition, the city and the supervisor choose the scene of TEAT Champ Fleuri at the Reunion Island, an other island from Dom-Tom. This 16th edition will signed the return of , , , , , & . And also the debut of a new guest city, . 24 cities will fight for the victory of this edition. Two semis-finals of 11 entries will qualify the 14 cities who'ill be in Grand Final with the hist and the guest city. won the edition with 199 points, thanks to Philippine and the song "C'est beau c'est toi". That victory signed the record of the higher results, semi-final and grand final combined. came as runner-up with 146 points and signed the best results of the city Finally, closed the top 3 with 136 points. Slogan & logo The slogan "Out Koulèr" (means Your color in Reunion Creole, language of the host) have been chosen by the supervisor decides to bring the exoticism of the host and the invited city through the design of this edition. The peacock feathers was chosen for his hypnotic appearance and shimmering colors, perfect with the slogan. Local Selection (NF) By videos * held the 7th edition of France You Decide. The competition decide to crowned Philippine '''and the song "C'est beau c'est toi" to be the angevine's act. * decide the hold the 9th season of Une chanson pour..., after 2 semies and 1 final, '''Telegraph '''won with 108 points in Grand Final. The band will sung "Down In The River" in the TEAT Champ Fleuri. * chosen '''Simple Plan in featuring with Marie-Mai '''to represent the little city through the Local Selection, "Back To The Top". the duet will sung "Jet Lag" in the Reunion Island. * held the 4th edition of "Final Destination" and have selected his act though 10 songs. '''Aziliz Manrow will represent the winner of the 5th edition with the song "Douar" * chosen to comeback with a new Local Selection called "Laisse-toi sourire" ("Let Yourself Smile"). Jenifer '''won the preselection will sung "Comme c'est bon". * choose the host song with the help of The Golden Baguette. With 80 points, it's '''Jeanne Added who won with the song "Mutate" By polls * directed a poll who put two entries in competition, but after mant votes, it's '''Amel Bent '''who've been choose to make his come back of the city with her song "Demain" Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final TBA in French, TBA are in English. Second Semi-Final Out of the 11 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the eleven songs competing in this semi-final 9 in French, and 2 are in French with english chorus. have to vote in this semi-final. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 16 cities fought to win the sixteenth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the host & the guest city . Category:Editions